Creatures of the Night
Description A serial killer is to be released from a New Jersey prison based on a plea bargain made twenty-five years ago. Philadelphia homicide is asked to locate a potential crime committed while the killer was living in Philadelphia during the summer of 1977. A doorman was found strangled to death in a subway station in full uniform. The plot follows an evening at "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" involving the doorman, his girlfriend and the future serial killer. Meanwhile, Valens received word from NYPD that his girlfriend was involved with credit card fraud and there's a warrant out for her arrest. Synopsis August 2, 1977. At the Rocky Picture Horror Show, Mike meets up with his girlfriend Kelly. The fact that Mike is here means that everything is set: the two of them are going to New York where Kelly will hope to get onto Broadway and Mike will open up his coffee bar. Entering the theatre, Kelly joins in the dancing and singing while Mike hangs back. Kelly assures him that he can do anything and the two make their way to the stage. Late that night at the train station Mike’s body is lying on the ground. A detective shelves his file in the cold case section and walks away. Present Day While Detective Vera is handing out coffees, Stillman tells them that he just got off the phone with the Trenton D.A. A serial killer named Roy Anthony is about to get parole. Back in the 80’s Roy made a deal and confessed to his murders in return getting 25 years with mandatory time off if he behaved, which he did. Now New Jersey is hoping that they can find a murder that Roy committed due to the fact that he spent the summer of ’77 in Philadelphia. Stillman warns that Roy has said if he gets out of jail, he’s going to kill again. Roll Intro Down in the vault Vera, Jeffries and Stillman go over all the cold case files from that period. Roy took a trinket from each victim as a sort of trophy and a trunk load was found in Roy’s basement. All of them were matched with the victims except for one: a gold goat charm. Roy’s victims were also wearing uniforms of some kind. There is one case that matches: Mike Cayhill. He was a night doorman that was found down dead a subway station wearing his uniform. At the jail, Lily and Scotty visit Roy, who admits that he spent a few months in Philly but has never met Mike. Roy says that he’s just obeying orders from God. He shines a light on someone’s face and Roy has no choice but to obey. Roy tells the detectives that his father took him to Philadelphia when he was 21. He stayed with his Aunt Louise. Flashback Roy’s father, Edward (dressed in his military uniform) warns Roy that he’d better behave while he’s here because his aunt was good enough to find him a job. He tells Roy to turn his wages over to her and to always wear the garments. Edward tells Aunt Louise that he brought Roy here because of that girl in Provo, so Roy can reform. Roy assures his father that he’ll wear the garments and have only clean thoughts. As Edward goes to leave, Roy asks when he is coming back for him. That depends on how well Edward obeys the rules. Flashback to Present Roy tells Scotty that he lusted after that girl in Provo, which went against their beliefs because they weren’t married. Roy was scared of his dad, a powerful man, a military man. Lily believes his victims are always in uniform because Roy couldn’t follow his father’s rules and lashed out. Roy tells Scotty that the ”light” still shines and he’s glad that he’s getting out, because he has a lot of work to catch up on. Jeffries and Vera see the handyman Dan O’Brien. He doesn’t recall ever having seen Roy. He remembers Mike as being a charmer, always having a smile on his face and going the extra mile for the tenants. The day he died, Mike had quit. He gave his notice and said he was going to the Big Apple. Everyone was unhappy about Mike leaving, especially Helen Hargrove, whose husband owned the building. Dan O’Brien tells the detectives that Helen was a big fan of Mike. Flashback Helen and her husband Dennis are coming out of the elevator. She is sorry, but she doesn’t feel like going out tonight. Dennis points out the fact that it’s every night. It’s getting tiresome to him, and he leaves in a huff. Mike tells Helen that he doesn’t blame Dennis for being angry. He tells her that she needs help, more than he can give. If she doesn’t put an end to all of this then Mike is going to tell her husband everything. Almost in tears, Helen runs back into the elevator. Flashback to Present Dan saw Mike going up to Helen’s apartment quite a few times late at night. Dennis was known to have a short fuse, and the fact that Mike was involved with his wife probably got him killed. Late at night Scotty, Stillman and Vera are at the office discussing the case. If Dennis was the one that murdered Mike, then Jersey is out of luck. Scotty is hopeful that Roy’s aunt can shed some light on the case. As the three men go to leave, Mark Phillips, NYPD shows up asking for Scotty. He understands that Scotty is Christina’s guy, so he’s paying him a courtesy call, cop to cop. Phillips has a warrant for Christina’s arrest. He can either pick her up tonight and haul her back to NY, or Scotty can arrange a meeting so the two of them can talk. Phillip agrees to talk to her the day after tomorrow. He’s not leaving Philadelphia without her. Roy’s Aunt doesn’t recognize Mike Cayhill, and says that Roy didn’t really mix with people outside of his work. He was a busboy at the Franklin Grill. Taking a closer look at the picture, Aunt Louise wonders if Mike was the one that hurt Roy. Often Roy would come home with injuries and never say who they were from. Flashback Aunt Louise knocks frantically on the bathroom. Roy opens up the door with huge blisters on his palms. She tends to his wounds and tells Roy that one day he’ll meet a nice wholesome girl who will give him good and pure thoughts because only those kinds of thoughts come from those kinds of girls. Roy tells her he thinks he’s going crazy because he hears voices. Flashback to Present Aunt Louise says she never found out who hurt Roy. She knows she probably should’ve done more to help him but he ran away late that summer, breaking her heart. Jeffries and Vera visit Helen Hargrove in her apartment. She doesn’t go outside anymore because of her phobias. She and Mike were just friends; he was 15 years younger than her. Though she wouldn’t have said no, things were not like that. At that time her phobia of the outside had just started and Mike would run errands for her, cheesecake to go, etc. Some nights he’d stay up with her and play Gim Rummy. The day Mike died; he came to tell her he was leaving. Flashback In Helen’s apartment, Mike is telling her not to cry. He’s going to NY. There is nothing anyone can do to change his mind. She gives Mike a gold goat charm to remind him how the coffee was discovered, or so the legend goes. Helen tells Mike that she’ll be rooting for him and his coffee bar. Flashback to Present Helen tells Vera that Kelly was a waitress at the diner that Mike would always get the cheesecake. The Franklin Grill, the place where Roy worked. Next morning in Scotty’s apartment, Christina insists that she’s innocent. Her boss is the one that’s guilty. She was just trying to keep her job. If that’s the truth, then she just has to tell Phillips. Christina agrees to go as long as Scotty will be there. Lily and Stillman meet with Larry Papas, the manager of the Franklin Grill. He knew both Roy and Mike. If Roy and Mike ever met, it was through Kelly. According to Larry, Roy had a real thing for her. Larry tells Lily and Stillman that Roy always seemed so uptight and had rigid religious rules like don’t disrespect the Lord. If anybody crossed the line, Roy would have a cow. Flashback In the kitchen Larry tells Roy and Kelly that it’s going to be a busy day tomorrow with the Sunday school crowd. To Roy’s surprise and horror, the kids from the Sunday school don’t come to the diner after church; they go there instead of church. Roy puts his fists onto the grill, burning his hands. Kelly pries his hands from the grill and gets some ice. She asks him why he did that. Roy replies it was either hurt Larry or himself. As Kelly rubs ice over Roy’s hands, he gushes over the fact that she’s so good and pure. Kelly knows exactly what Roy needs: a late night double feature picture show. Maybe they’ll go this Saturday. Flashback to Present Larry tells Lily and Stillman that he was wearing his kitchen whites that day. So uniform + disrespecting God = burned hands. The two wonder what would make it turn into murder. Scotty and Vera track down Kelly. She never made it to Broadway, being so torn up about what happened to Mike. She remembers Roy being a bit of an oddball. Kelly realizes that she introduced them that night at the Rocky Picture Horror Show. Mike always came to the show, only that night, things went wrong. Flashback Mike says a quick hello to Roy who is already sitting and watching the show. Mike asks Kelly who Roy is, some admirer? Caught up in his self doubt again, Mike insists that he’s only fooling himself. Kelly is so beautiful and destined for stardom, while he’s a doorman with a high school diploma. He knows he’s only going to lose Kelly in NY. Before Kelly stands up to do her number, she tells Mike that she’s going to NY no matter what. Kelly drags Roy onstage to do her number, only to have Aunt Louise show up in the middle and drag Roy offstage. Flashback to Present Afterwards Kelly left the theatre and took the train home, leaving Mike sitting in the theatre still in self-doubt. Always wondered if Mike had come after her, saying he was going to NY after all. Back at the office, Stillman tells Lily that Christina’s over an hour late. In the office, Scotty insists that he told Christina the meeting was at 7. Phillips and Scotty get into a heated argument and Scotty leaves to go get Christina. Phillips agrees to wait a half an hour, no more. Scotty arrives at his apartment only to find that Christina has packed up and left, leaving behind a note that says she’s sorry. Scotty and Jeffries interrogate Aunt Louise, asking her what she was doing at the Rocky Picture Horror Show. She finally admits that she made a mistake that night and turned Roy into who he is. Roy had called her and asked if he could go to that ”entertainment.” She told him to come home, but Roy disobeyed because of Kelly. Aunt Louise went to the theatre and entered a den of sin... Flashback Aunt Louise drags Roy out of the theatre, demanding to know what he was doing. A pure and good girl would have never been parading around in her underwear like everyone else was doing onstage. Roy insists that Kelly is good and pure and realizes that he must marry her. Aunt Louise insists that Roy must listen to God or else he’ll be lost. Roy asks if God is who he hears in his head. Aunt Louise tells Roy that it would be a sin not to listen to the voices. Roy runs off in search of Kelly. Flashback to Present Aunt Louise thought that God had been speaking to Roy, but it had been Satan. Back at the jail, Scotty and Lily tell Roy how they think it all worked out. It was probable that Roy went after Kelly but instead found Mike at the train station. Somehow, Mike disrespected the Lord and therefore ended up dead. Roy insists that he’s only doing God’s work, that his light is real. Flashback Mike is running after the train as it leaves the station, screaming Kelly’s name. He is joined by Roy, who tells Mike that he has to speak to her now, he has to marry her. Mike laughs and tells him to get in line because he’s first. Mike has to go to NY. As Mike goes to leave, Roy stops him. Mike doesn’t understand, Kelly is Roy’s Mary Magdalene. Mary Who? Roy starts to become angry. Doesn’t Mike read the bible? Go to church? No because personally, Mike doesn’t care much for God. As he is saying those words, another train passes through the station and Mike’s face is lit up in the glow of its headlights. Roy snaps and strangles Mike to death. Roy sees the goat charm sticking out of Mike’s pocket, takes it, and leaves. Flashback to Present Song Playing: ”Over at the Frankenstein Place” - Susan Sarandon, Barry Bostwick & Richard O’Brien feat. Cast of The Rocky Horror Picture Show Roy is escorted back into the jail as Lily and Scotty leave. Stillman hands Roy’s file to a detective who is filling out a Request for Extradition form. Helen Hargrove is reading a book in her apartment and stops to drink a cup of espresso, thinking of Mike. Kelly sits in the theatre watching a showing of the Rocky Picture Horror Show. A few rows back, Jeffries and Vera are also watching the show. In his apartment, Scotty gazes out his window. Lily passes by the building where Mike used to work. She ”sees” him tip his cap to her. Cast Main Cast *Kathryn Morris as Lilly Rush *Danny Pino as Scotty Valens *John Finn as John Stillman *Jeremy Ratchford as Nick Vera *Thom Barry as Will Jeffries Guest Starring *Nicki Aycox as Christina Rush *Claire Coffee as Kelly Witkowski (1977) *Jeff Doucette as Larry Papas (2005) *Zack Graham as Mike Cahill *James Howell as Edward Anthony *Laura Leigh Hughes as Kelly Witkowski (2005) *David Chisum as Dennis Hargrove *Jill Andre as Louise (1977) *Hillary Danner as Helen Hargrove (1977) *Alex Ball as Roy Brigham Anthony (1977) *David Bowe as Larry Papas (1977) *W. Morgan Sheppard as Dan O'Brien (2005) *Daniel Travis as Mark Phillips Special Guest Star *Barry Bostwick as Roy Brigham Anthony (2005) Co-Starring *Christina Cabot as Louise (2005) *Gary Hoffman as Dan O'Brien (1977) *Kat Sawyer-Young as Helen Hargrove (2005) Notes *The soundtrack is taken entirely from The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Barry Bostwick played the role of Brad Majors in the film as is visible on the movie screen a number of times in the episode. *Louise mentioned how Joseph Smith and Brigham Young (the source of Roy Anthony's middle name) both "heard an avenging voice". Smith was the founder of the Latter Day Saint movement, also known as Mormonism. Young was the second president of the church. *Loosely based on serial killer Carl Eugene "Coral" Watts. *The closing credits of the episode with the characters' names and their actors are identical to the opening credits of The Rocky Horror Picture Show with the song; Science Fiction/Double Feature that played during the 1975 film's opening credits. Music *Richard O'Brien, Patricia Quinn, Nell Campbell and Charles St. Grey "Time Warp" *Jonathan Adams "Eddie" *Barry Bostwick "Super Heroes" *Tim Curry "Don't Dream It. Be It" *Richard O'Brien "Science Fiction/Double Feature (Reprise)" *Meat Loaf "Hot Patootie (Bless My Soul)" *Tim Curry, Richard O'Brien, Patricia Quinn and Nell Campbell "Sweet Transvestite" *Susan Sarandon, Nell Campbell and Patricia Quinn "Touch-A-Touch-A-Touch-A Me" *Tim Curry "I'm Going Home" *'Closing Song': Barry Bostwick, Susan Sarandon and Richard O'Brien "Over at the Frankenstein Place" Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Single artist episodes